Rebirth of An Alchemist
by LawlietAurion
Summary: Being the last of his friends alive, Edward feels really depressed has been wishing for death. Coming up on his 70th birthday, will his daughter and remaining family be able to cheer him up? A FullMetal Alchemist One shot


Admidst all realities that make up existence there was a reality in which a country called Amestris laid, there was a great arte in which other realities believed false. This arte was known as Alchemy. During the course of this reality's history alchemy was not only the source of great prosperity, but also the source of great calamity. Even twice managing to cause an entire civilization to vanish.

Alchemists used alchemy to further mankind, but some used it for not so noble reasons. From helping the people to destroying them and filling one's own pockets to even attempting to trespass onto the Gods own territory. Because of this laws were put into place, aside from the natural laws that Alchemists had to follow in order to use Alchemy. To gain, something of equal value must be lost.

Somewhere in the history of Amestris there were a pair of brothers who were so desperate to bring back their deceased mother, they attempted to bring her back through Alchemy, something that is incredibly taboo. Of course they failed like so many before them and paid dearly. The oldest, Edward, lost an arm and a leg. But his younger brother, Alphonse, was not so lucky. He lost his life. Using knowledge that Edward had somehow acquired at the "Gate", he quickly managed to bind Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor.

After this occurance, they went on a journey to search for a way to return their bodies to normal and to bring back their mother. They search for the fabled Philosopher's stone. On this journey they made many friends, but also just as many enemies. They encountered various struggles but none were great enough to stand in these brothers way. And eventually they succeeded in returning their bodies to normal. But also at a cost, Edward sacrificed his ability to use Alchemy and was never able to use it again.

Life was peaceful now for the two brothers. Edward had married and started a family with childhood friend Winry. Alphonse had done the same with a friend they encountered in their journey named Mei. As time passed they all enjoyed this peaceful life. But inside Edward also missed the thrill of the adventure he had, as well as his ability to use Alchemy. The FullMetal Alchemist had eventually became nothing more than legend.

By the year 2000, life had become even more quiet and tragic for Edward. In the past few decades his brother and sister-in-law had died in a attack by a rebel Ishballian who never got over the massacre of his people years ago. His wife Winry had passed on due to cancer. And one by one his friends also died. It was to the point where Edward was nothing more than a miserable frail old man.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" shouted a woman from downstairs. "Hm? Alright... I'll be down shortly..." Edward said with a sigh as he stared at a picture that was taken years ago of him and his brothers families. When he came down, he found his daughter who looked alot like her mother serving up dinner to her two children who looked alot like their grandparents when they were young children. The father had ran out years ago with another woman leaving his wife devastated. The kids were too young to understand where daddy was.

"GRAMPAAAAA!" The two cheerful children shouted happily as they rushed to their grandfather's side and clamping onto his legs. "Haha, hey now you two! Be careful now, I could have fell." The old alchemist said with a laugh as he carefully picked up his granddaughter who was grinning like an idiot. It was the smile he himself always had plastered on his face when he was a kid. "Sorry Grampa!" They both said in unison. "Heh, come on you two, it's time to eat. Cousins Riza and (insert shudder) her husband Francis will be here soon. They will have little Alex and Roy with them." The daughter, Trisha, said trying to settle her kids down. The two younger children shouted happily and sat down.

Shortly after, said people arrive. "GREETINGS DEAR FAMILY! WE ARE HERE ATLAST!" shouted Francis in a incredibly flamboyant fashion. He had burst in the door and flexed his insanely well kept muscles as a burst of pink sparkles surrounded him Bet ya can't guess who's kid he is. "Hahahaha! Cousin Francis is silly!" giggled little Pinako. "Very!" laughed little Hohenheim. "He certainly is Armstrong's kid alright..." Edward said with a sigh.

Then a thick foldable fan hit Francis upside the head. "Dear! What have I told you about doing that. It terrifies me when you act like your father." groaned his wife, Riza. "But dearest, I'm not doing anything. Besides, I can't help it when my armstrong genes kick in!" whined her buff husband as their two boys ran over and tackle hugged their cousin Trisha as they two were covered in the pink sparkles. Riza sighed. "Hey, you married him, not me cuz." Trisha said with a laugh as she tried getting free of her two youngest cousins. "Oh cork it Trish." Riza said glaring daggers at Trisha.

"How are you feeling today Uncle Ed?" Riza asked as she sat by Ed at the table. "Fine. Perfectly fine..." Edward said in his usual Melancholy tone. " Fine my ass! Daddy got a bad result on his last medical exam. Cholesterol, bloody pressure, you name it. Through the roof!" Trisha ranted. "Again! Uncle Edward, you really should be more careful about your health. Next time I come here, I'm bringing more Xingense herbs with me!" Riza said with a sigh. "I'm fine! Can we not talk about my health!" Edward growled.

Everyone was silent. "But daddy, you're the last one out of you and your friends that's alive. We just want you around as long as possible." Trisha said concerned. "I know sweetheart, but I'm over 70, I'm old as dirt. And I've lived to see almost everyone I care about die. It's enough to make an old man like me not care about my health. Sure I love you guys with all my heart, but I also just want to see my old friends and family's smiling faces again in where ever the hell we go when we die." Edward said with a sigh before going back into his melancholy moods. "I know daddy. I know. But if you were two die then everyone here would be sad. The whole world would. After all you did save the world from a madman." Trish said as she served dinner to her depressed father. "The fame can get old and tiresome sweetheart..." Edward said looking down sadly at a pea and batting at it with his fork.

"Ah my dear uncle-in-law. Let me cheer you up by showing off a bit of alchemy passed down through generations of the Armstrong li-" Francis tried saying before being shut up by his wife. "No! Everytime you do you scare the boys!" Riza said sternly. Francis whimpered. Edward couldn't help but laugh. His niece had her husband as whipped as her namesake had her husband. They boys couldn't help but laugh at their father's whimpering calling him silly.

Later that night after dinner, Edward sat in the living room watching all four children play. The oldest child, Hohenheim who was six had drawn a strange circle. "Look Grampa! A tranmigration circle!" Hohenheim said proudly. "Haha, you mean a Transmutation circle." Edward said correcting his young grandson. "Yeah that's it!" Hohenheim said with a playful laugh. "Are you going to try alchemy?" Edward asked with a slight grin. "Uh huh! One day I will be a great alchemist like you were!" Hohenheim said happily.

That warmed the old man's heart a little, yet made him miss the old days more. "I wasn't that great... Sure I helped a lot of people, but I was nowhere as good as my father. But go on little guy, try it." Edward said encouragingly. Hohenheim's sister and cousins cheer him on as the young boy had put a few pieces of rock and metal in the middle of the circle and slammed his hands on the edge. There was a bright flash and when it was gone there was the result, a figure that looked like a cheaply made robot, with a yellow curl on it's head. Edward laughed nervously wondering where Hohenheim got that habit from.

The young children cheered at Hohenheim's success as he smiled nervously never having being given praise like this before. "Good job kid, I know one day you will definently be a great-" Edward said proudly smiling before he got a immense pain in his chest. He fell to the ground as he clutched his chest screaming at the horrible sharp pain. The kids rushed to his side. "Grampa!" Little Pinako shouted scared. "What's wrong Grampa!" Hohenheim shouted terrifed as he dropped his figure which broke upon impact.

Their parents heard the children screaming and ran into the living room. "What's going- DADDY!" Trisha shouted terrified as she saw her father on the floor clutching his heart. "Oh my god! Francis, call the hospital! Now!" Riza shouted quickly. "Got it!" Francis said quickly rushing to the phone and dialing 911.

Within minutes the ambulances arrived and rushed Edward to the hospital. There he was hooked up to every kind of machine they could get him on and force fed god knows what kind of medication they give to old men who had that bad a heart attack and most likely knocking on death's door. Trisha had tried to drop their kids off with their other grandparents (Who might I add were terribly ashamed of their no good son who had ran off) but Hohenheim refused to be left behind. So little Pinako who was scared of hospitals was left there with her cousins for company and comfort.

At the hospital Trisha was sobbing over her father who wasn't far away from death. Riza was busy crying into her husband's chest who was trying to think of how to comfort her. Hohenheim sat by his mother trying not to cry. "Please don't die daddy!" Trisha cried pleadingly. "I... can't promise that dear... No one can control death... I tried and look how that turned out." Edward said softly before groaning again in pain. "But daddy! You can't die you just can't!" Trisha shouted terrified that her father might die. "If it's my time, it's... my time. All I can do is accept it and continue the circle of life..." Edward replied clutching his heart which was still hurting a little. Trisha's tears wouldn't cease.

"Uncle Ed, if you were to die then who would be there to make us feel better when we are upset. To tell us stories of our parents when they were younger and to be the family eccentric goofball?" Riza cried. Edward smiled softly. "Well when I pass I know the right person will carry on that torch. Am I right, Hohenheim?" Edward said softly smiling towards his grandson who had broke down crying when his Grandfather's words were directed towards him.

"Don't die Grampa please! We still need you! Who will teach me, Pinako, Roy and Alex about Alchemy and the world?" Hohenheim asked unable to stop the tears. "You're parents of course... And besides Hohenheim, you remind me alot about myself when I was younger. You're the heir to my talent... My being eccentric... My will... I just know it. Please grow up and be strong. Look after your mother and the rest of our family. And please, make sure your sister and cousins don't make the same mistakes I have in the past, and you better not either. I'm counting on you alright?" Edward said to his sobbing grandson increasingly weaker.

Then his reading on the heartmeter was almost a thin line. Edward's breathing got even softer. "P...please Hohenheim... P...promise me that..." Edward begged as his life starting passing before his eyes. "Yes Grampa..." Hohenheim reluctantly said softly as his mother wiped away his tears despite her's pouring out. "Thank... you... Now I can... finally see... my... family... and friends... with no... regrets..." Edward said with his last breath. Then he was no more. Everyone started crying their hearts out. Trisha tried calling some friends of the family but her voice was just too inaudible through her tears.

Edward was in darkness. "So... this is where we all go when we die? I was actually hoping there was a heaven... So I won't be able to see my friends adn family after all?" Edward asked himself extremely disappointed and saddened. "Don't be so sure Edward Elric." said a disembodied voice. "Huh? Who is that?" Edward asked scared.

Then before he knew it he was somewhere else. Not in the hospital, not at the gate, and certainly somewhere that resembled a Heaven or Hell. He was in a room that was covered in clouds and strange crosses. There before him stood a bizarre being in a weird black cloak and a funny looking white mask.

"Hi, how are ya doing?" The being said cheerfully waving it's massive hand that looked like it could've been made out of styrofoam. "Um, hey. Who are you?" Edward asked curiously and a bit weirded out. "Well who I am is not important. But I'm here to give you one hell of a great opportunity!" The being said ever more cheerfully. "You're not god or the devil are you?" Edward asked nervously. "Oh heavens no! They are way to stuffy for me!" replied the strange man. Edward wasn't real to sure what to make of this strange being.

"So do ya want to know the opportunity?" The being asked curiously and anxiously. "I'd rather spend enternity with my loved ones." Edward said with a sigh. "And what if I said that you are able to see them because of this?" The being said eagerly. "Huh? What is it! You got my attention!" Edward said turning his full attention to the weird man. "Great! Great!" The man said cheerfully. "Well what is it?" Edward asked. "You see, I can only offer this to someone with a great soul and will. You happen to meet the qualifications. So I have this to ask! How would you feel about teaching alchemy?" The man asked.

Edward was shocked. Didn't this man know that he was unable to use Alchemy. "I don't know if you aware of this, but I can't use Alchemy anymore." Edward explained. "Oh I know that! But what I have to offer you is a position at a school taught by other people with wills and and souls like yours! Teaching future generations different abilities so they can protect their own worlds and forge new stories!" The man explained. It had taken Edward a while to process all this. "But how can I use Alchemy again there?" Edward asked confused. "What I'm offering you is a new life! It will be restored along with your ability to use Alchemy! And better yet, you will be able to see your family and friends again!" The man said assuringly. Edward could not believe this. And it did not take the Alchemist long to answer. "I'll take it!" Edward said quickly. "Great! That's great to hear!" The being said clapping his hands happily.

As he clapped his hands happily, Edward's vision blurred. Before he knew it, he felt his eyes opening. He was in a office that had a mirror. He saw into it and saw he looked like he did after his journey so many years ago. Then he noticed two people in the office. One was a well endowed blonde woman and the other a half naked blue haired man with orange sunglasses. "Welcome Edward Elric, we have some people who are eager to see you." The woman said with a smile. Edward did not know them, but when she opened the door of her office and when he saw the room by it was filled with many familiar faces, he felt years of being melancholy and depressed vanish. He smiled as big as he ever thought possible.

A/N Ok there! I wrote about a guy dying! Not doing something like that for a while! Damn near killed me doing that! But hey, happy ending right? Enjoy everyone and review!


End file.
